Nothing more than a dream
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Tudo parecia um sonho - escrita em parceria com a  Helena Andrea Carter.
1. Prológo

**Nome da fanfic: **Nothing more than a dream.

**Autoras: **Vitória Prince Snape, Helena Andréia Carter.

**Beta-Reader: **Loüíse Lá Varÿnd.

**Tipo: **Short-Fic.

**Desafios: **Shippers improváveis.

**Rated: **M.

**Capa: **Nos perfis. E nos Orkuts.

**Séries: **Harry Potter e Vampire Diaries.

**Shipper: **Damon/Hermione.

**Item: **Sangue, Varinhas, Lágrimas.

**Palavras-Chaves: **Amor, solidão.

**Disclaimer: **Tudo é da J.K. Rowling, até que nós consigamos umas seis mil libras para comprar os direitos autoriais.

**Agradecimentos: **A Loü por ter betado a fic, as minhas amigas por também me ajudarem com ela.

**Avisos ou Alertas: **AU. Crossover.

**Notas: **"Essa fic, faz parte do desafio do V. P. Snape".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Helena: <strong>A Vi provou hoje que é mesmo louca. Ela me convidou para fazer uma fanfic com ela. É sempre uma honra. Mas, essa, está particularmente, linda. E, é – sim, é por que nós pesquisamos no F. F. – a PRIMEIRA Crossover de Harry Potter e TVD em português. Acho que nós somos as únicas loucas para fazer uma assim. ^^

**Notas da Vitória: **Wow, nem gostei disso. A idéia surgiu do nada. É que, nós duas amamos Harry Potter e Vampire Diaries. Aí, olha só no que dá quando se junta duas loucas. Mas, ainda sim, acho que a fanfic está bonitinha. Vai ter no máximo doze capítulos. Esperamos que gostem. ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing More than a dream.<strong>

**Prólogo.**

Vendo-o de longe, ele não se destaca no povoado. Parece mais um garoto comum. Afinal, ele era um garoto comum, não era?

Era apenas um homem belíssimo, e rico. Um belo estereótipo de galã de novela. Um homem que apenas com um olhar deixa qualquer mulher suspirando. Um homem, que se você tiver a chance de conhecer, irá pensar nele vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Isso, pelo menos, era o que ela pensava antes de conhecê-lo. Era tudo o que ela havia deduzido apenas com um olhar em Hogsmeade. Isso, era o que ela achava que ele era. Mas, depois de conhecê-lo melhor... Ah, de galã de novela, ele passou a ser o vilão.

Por que, depois de conhecê-lo, ela viu quem ele realmente era: Um homem bonito, e rico. Que usava isso para conquistar mulheres. A única coisa que ele queria, era poder levar as garotas para cama, e depois desfazer-se delas. Como se não fossem nada. E, ele conseguia. Era ardiloso, e conquistava-as muito bem.

Tudo seria perfeito. Ele teria levado mais mulheres para cama, do que todos os outros homens, se ele não a tivesse conhecido. Ela estragou tudo. Mas, ele não se importou. Por que, ela o mudara. Ele já não era mais o mesmo. Ele o havia mudado. Seus interesses eram outros. Ele só se importava com ela. Ele só vivia para ela.

E ela... Bem, a garota mais casta que já havia pisado em Hogwarts. A menina estudiosa. Ela não combinava com as outras garotas que só pensavam em ficar... Ela queria estudar. Mas, nada impediu que ela se apaixonasse por ele. E vice-e-versa. Ambos apaixonados. Ambos não se importavam com mais nada. Ambos amando. Ambos felizes. Nada iria estragar aquilo. Nada. Por que, ela era dele. E, ele era dela. Ambos pertenciam um ao outro. E nada mudaria aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Helena: <strong>Gentem, que prólogo mais revelador. Hihi. Que horror. Revelamos Spoiler. Maior parte do prólogo só fala Dele. Só um tiquinho fala dela. Mas, também, né... Ai, Gzuis. Foi muito revelador. Mas, amei esse prólogo. Principalmente a parte "Ele teria levado mais mulheres para cama, do que todos os outros homens..." Homem é tudo igual.

**Notas da Vitória: **Hey, mas ele mudou. Ela o mudou. Bom, de qualquer jeito, foi legal escrever esse prólogo. Gostei. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Sejam bonzinhos e "REVIEWS"


	2. Um novo resto em Hogwarts

**Notas iniciais do Capítulo: **Quem ama o Damon aê levanta a mão! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/! Rs. Bem, os maus são sexy 's e atraentes. Damon não fica de fora. Mionezinha que o diga. Well, a Mione nessa fic está um tanto... Ooc. Senão não teria como fazer essa fic. Espero que gostem, e agradeço aos Reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um: Um novo rosto em Hogwarts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione.<strong>

Finalmente iremos voltar a Hogwarts. Já estou no sexto ano. Apenas mais dois anos – com esse – e estaremos formados! Ainda não tenho idéia de que carreira seguir. Auror? Médi-Bruxa? Algum trabalho no ministério da magia? Bem, ainda não sei. E nem posso perguntar aos meus pais, afinal eles são trouxas. Não iriam entender.

- Hermione, promete que irá escrever enquanto estiver em Hogwarts?

- Prometo mamãe. Eu não escrevo sempre? Pois bem, não se preocupe, desta vez não será diferente. – falei.

- Mas, desta vez é diferente filha.

- Por que, papai? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Só por que estou a dois anos de terminar a escola? – olhei por toda a plataforma procurando Rony, Harry e Gina.

- Por que nós ficamos sabendo que aquele bruxo das trevas retornou. O tal de Voldemort. Harry nos contou. – meu pai disse.

- Como é? Harry contou? Ah, Merlin, eu pedi tanto para que ele não contasse. Eu sabia que vocês ficariam preocupados! Irei dar uma dura nele quando chegarmos! – falei bufando. – Vou cumprimentar Harry, Rony e Gina. Vocês vêm?

- Claro, querida. – mamãe disse, sorrindo.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a meus amigos, e algo me surpreendeu. Uma mão gelada em meu ombro.

- Mione! – Parvati exclamou sorrindo. – Já soube das novas?

- Olá para você também, Parvati. – falei sorrindo. – Não, eu ainda não fiquei sabendo de nada e... Ah, Harry aqui! – acenei tentando me desvencilhar de Parvati. Se ela viesse me falar mais alguma coisa de Draco Malfoy... Acho que perco a paciência. – Ah, Parvati me conte depois... Agora preciso ir.

- Mas, é que... – Parvati começou a dizer.

- Depois, querida. – falei, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção de Rony, Harry e Gina.

- Mione? – alguém me chamou. Uma voz sonhadora que reconheci de imediato.

- Luna! – exclamei sorrindo, virando-me para trás. – Ah, Luna, senti tanta sua falta! – abracei-a.

- Eu também, Mione, eu também. – ela sorriu, me abraçando de volta. – Pra onde está indo?

- Pra junto de Rony, Harry e Gina.

- Ah, Gina. Soube que ela está saindo com o Dino Thomas. É verdade? – Luna perguntou enquanto caminhava ao meu lado.

- Sinceramente: Eu não sei. – falei. – Mas... Será?

- Acho melhor perguntarmos a ela... Ah, quer saber, que importância isso tem? Afinal, a vida é dela, não?

- Com certeza, Luna. Ah, deixa isso pra lá. – falei. – Ahm, Pai, Mãe... Eu já havia me esquecido de vocês. – murmurei rindo. – Está é Luna Lovegood. Luna, esses são meus pais.

- Prazer. – Luna disse enquanto cumprimentava meus pais.

- O prazer é nosso, Mocinha. – Papai disse enquanto apertava a mão de Luna.

Assim que chegamos perto de Harry, Rony e Gina, ela me abraçou.

- Aaai, Mione, que saudades! Rony não parou de falar de você o verão todo!

- Também senti saudades, Gina. – falei sorrindo.

- Boas novas, Mione?

- Algumas. E você, Harry? – perguntei abraçando-o.

- Muitas. Mas, nem todas são boas. – ele disse-me um tanto preocupado.

- Olá, Ronald. – falei apertando a mão de Rony.

- Mione. – ele disse sorrindo. – Vamos entrar no trem já, ou...?

- Acho melhor irmos... Marquei de me encontrar com o Dino lá. Vocês vêm? – Gina perguntou.

Luna e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

- Não vamos segurar a vela. – Luna disse sorrindo. – Por que não ficamos numa cabine, e você e o Dino em outra?

- Claro. – disse Gina antes de desaparecer entre os alunos.

- Tchau, mamãe, papai. – falei abraçando-os.

- Cuide-se, Hermione. – Mamãe disse.

- Certo. – falei enquanto seguia Harry, Rony e Luna.

Assim que entramos no trem, vimos que havia apenas uma cabine vaga, com uma pessoa lá dentro. Luna de repente se levantou e saiu: "Vou distribuir o Pasquim" ela disse.

- Quais as novas, Harry? – perguntei sentando-me enquanto ele fechava a porta.

Os olhos verdes-vivos de Harry passaram-se pela pessoa encapuzada, que aparentava estar dormindo no banco de frente para o nosso.

- Quem é ele? – Rony perguntou.

Olhei para a mala, que estava no compartimento acima de sua cabeça.

- O Professor D. Salvatore. – falei.

- Como você sabe?

- Olhei na mala, Rony. – murmurei sarcástica.

- Acham que está mesmo dormindo? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Olhei o professor mais cuidadosamente. Não conseguia ver quase nada, além de seus cabelos negros. A capa encobria o rosto inteiro. E também parte da roupa. Nossa única garantia de que ele estava dormindo era à respiração lenta e pesada.

- Acho que sim. – falei dando de ombros.

- Certo. – Harry murmurou. – Bem, Dumbledore me disse que terei umas aulas particulares esse ano... Com ele. Aulas de extrema importância.

- Sobre? – Rony perguntou.

- Ainda não sei. Mas, ele também me disse para estar preparado. Segundo ele, tempos difíceis vem por ai. Lord Voldemort...

- Não diga o nome dele, Harry! – Rony pediu.

-... Retornou mais forte do que pensávamos. Todo cuidado é pouco. – Harry continuou dizendo como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Ah, a propósito, por que o senhor foi abrir o bico para os meus pais? – ele me olhou confuso. – Por que contou a eles que o Lord... Ok, Rony... Você-sabe-quem voltou?

- Eles precisavam ser alertados, Mione. – Harry disse. – Comensais e Voldemort odeiam nascidos trouxas. Mesmo ele sendo um mestiço.

- Você-sabe-quem é um mestiço? – Rony perguntou espantado.

- Sim, Rony. Ele é. – Harry disse. – Mais uma semelhança: Ambos mestiços. Ambos órfãos. Ambos ofidioglotas. Ambos famosos.

- Não são as semelhanças Harry. São as diferenças. – falei imitando a frase de Dumbledore.

- Mione tem razão, Harry. Você é bom. Ele é mal. – Rony disse. – Você salva, ele destrói.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – Harry disse. – E, ele não tem amigos. Tem cachorrinhos de estimação.

Todos rimos. Esse som fez o Professor D. Salvatore acordar. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas acho que resolveu nos ignorar e voltar a dormir.

- Sabem que eu até imaginei que era o Lupin? – Harry perguntou.

- Você só pensa bobagem, Harry. – falei sorrindo. – Imagine, mais um professor Lobisomem. Era só o que faltava.

- Já basta o morcegão das masmorras... – Rony começou a falar, mas parou horrorizado. Snape adentrava no vagão.

- Potter, o Prof. Dumbledore pediu para que eu viesse lhe avisar para não se esquecer das aulas com ele. – Snape disse seco como sempre.

- Não esquecerei, Snape. – Harry disse.

- Prof. Snape, Harry. Prof. Snape. – Falei.

Assim que Snape foi se virar para sair do vagão, o trem começou a andar. Ele se segurou no meu lado da poltrona, e equilibrou-se.

- Acho que terei de ficar aqui. – murmurou ele de mal grado.

- Não. – Harry disse.

- Não pedi sua permissão, Potter. – Snape disse sentando-se ao lado do misterioso professor Salvatore.

Snape olhou o professor parecendo um pouco curioso.

- Quem é?

Nenhum de nós respondeu, então ele virou-se e sorriu malicioso para mim.

- Oras, Srta. Sabe-Tudo - Granger. Não sabe? Parece-me que então não és tão Sabe-Tudo. – Snape sorriu minimamente.

- Muito engraçado, Prof. Snape. Pois, saiba que ele é o Professor D. Salvatore. No entanto, não sei qual o cargo ele ocupará. – falei.

As feições de Snape endureceram.

- Ele não teria coragem. Dumbledore não me afrontaria desse jeito! Ele não teria coragem! – Snape disse de repente.

- O que...? – comecei a dizer, mas ele me cortou:

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Granger. – e depois virou-se para o professor. – D. Salvatore, certo?

O Professor pareceu acordar ao ouvir seu nome sair na voz seca de Snape.

- Sim? – ele perguntou. Sua voz era aveludada e sedutora. E, era extremamente encantadora. Surpreendentemente fiquei com vontade de que ele falasse mais.

- Que cargo ocupará? – Snape perguntou ríspido.

- Saberá na hora do grande banquete. E você é? – Ele perguntou, descobrindo-se. Assim que o manto caiu no chão, eu tive certeza de que ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já vira na minha vida.

Como já falei, seus cabelos eram negros, sua pele era pálida, seus olhos também eram negros – quase iguais aos de Snape, mas tinham algum calor dentro – , sua boca era um tanto carnuda e levemente avermelhada, pelo pouco que as roupas não encobriam, pude ver que ele era muito musculoso.

Meu Merlin, ele era lindo! Não, lindo, não! Lindo é pouco. Ele era um deus grego! O mais belo irmão de Zeus!

- Snape. Severo Snape. Professor de poções. – Snape disse ainda seco. – Pois bem, qual cargo ocupará?

- O único que está vago. Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Achei-o deveras interessante. – Salvatore disse.

- É Salvatore o que? – Rony disse.

- Damon Salvatore. – ele disse.

- Damon Salvatore? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter. – Que nome interessante. Em italiano*: Demônio Salvador. Estou certa?

- Sim, Srta...? – ele parou.

- Granger. Hermione Granger. – falei sorrindo. Meu Merlin, que deu em mim? Tenho certeza de que o sorriso que dei não foi inocente.

- Sim, Srta. Granger. Meu nome significa Demônio Salvador. – ele disse.

- Não precisa chamá-la de Srta. Granger. – Snape disse. – Seria mais fácil chamá-la de Sabe-Tudo Granger.

- Escute, Snape...

- Baixe o tom, Potter, quando for falar comigo. – Snape disse fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Sabe-Tudo, Severo? – Salvatore disse sorrindo. – Não, acho que prefiro chamá-la de Srta. Granger. É bem mais agradável.

- Obrigada, Professor. – falei sorrindo. Desta vez foi um sorriso inocente. Ao menos, eu acho.

Recostei minha cabeça no assento, e comecei a conversar com Harry:

- Harry?

- Sim, Mione?

- Você... Gosta da Gina? – perguntei sem pensar.

Rony virou-se para olhar Harry.

- Mione! – ele exclamou, voltando a me olhar.

- Ah, francamente, Rony! Só você não vê o jeito que ele a olha. – falei.

- É igualzinho ao jeito que você olha para o... – Harry começou a dizer, mas calou-se ao ver meu olhar.

- Mas, ela está com o Dino. – Rony disse.

- Mesmo assim. Acho que ela ficaria melhor com o Harry. – falei.

- Ei, é da minha irmã que você está falando. – Rony disse. – E, eu ainda estou aqui.

Ignorei o comentário dele.

- Oras, francamente, Harry! – falei olhando-o. – Você já lutou contra Vold... Ok, Ronald, Você-sabe-quem e venceu, por que você não vai tentar falar com a Gina? Você já ficou a sós com ela? Harry, você já...?

- Tá legal, Mione, eu já entendi. – Harry disse botando a mão sobre minha boca.

Apenas dei de ombros e controlei o impulso de morder a mão dele. Retirei-a de minha boca.

- E, a resposta para a sua pergunta é: Sim. – Harry disse. – Cho Chang, lembra?

- Claro. – falei emburrando a cara.

- Que foi, Mione?

- Nada. – murmurei.

Eu simplesmente não suporto Cho Chang! Uma menina metida. Certo, se eu tivesse beijado Harry Potter – e ele não fosse meu melhor amigo – eu também iria ficar metida. Mas, vir esfregar aquele dedo na minha cara, me dizendo que: "Foi por sua culpa que eu e o Harry brigamos, Granger". Ah, a próxima vez que ela fizer isso, ela vai sentir o que Malfoy sentiu quando eu dei-lhe um soco no nariz.

O professor Salvatore pareceu achar a conversa dos garotos, ou talvez algo que Snape tenha lhe dito, engraçado, pois ele soltou uma risadinha. Ok, com certeza não foi algo que Snape disse – quem em sã consciência iria rir de algo que o Snape dissesse?

- Mione? Você ainda está nesse planeta? – Rony disse.

- Ou está em um chamado "Damon Salvatore"? – Harry sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ofeguei de susto.

- Você definitivamente perdeu a noção do perigo, Harry? Você gostaria de experimentar a adorável sensação que a fantástica doninha quicante sentiu, quando eu lhe dei um soco no nariz? – perguntei fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- Calma, Mione! Mas, o fato de eu ter te deixado irritada com isso, significa que... – ele hesitou. – É verdade.

- Claro que não, Harry. Claro que não. – falei.

- Posso participar da conversa? – Rony perguntou.

- Não. – Harry e eu falamos juntos.

- Escute, Harry... Eu o conheci hoje! Então, não há a menor possibilidade de...

- Pare de ser tão certinha, Hermione. – Harry rolou os olhos.

De repente, o trem parou.

- O que houve? – Rony perguntou.

- Se você que está com o rosto grudado na janela, não sabe, por que eu vou saber? – falei.

- Calma, Mione. Que foi que o Harry disse que te deixou tão irritada? – Rony perguntou.

Fuzilei Harry e depois Rony com o olhar, mas mantive-me quieta. Minha resposta não seria muito educada.

Luna abriu a porta da cabine e entrou, séria.

- Sabem por que o trem parou?

- Não, Luna. Você sabe? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim. É que... invadiram o trem. – Luna disse.

- Quem invadiu o trem? – Harry perguntou.

- Bem... – ela respirou fundo. – Os comensais. Lobo Greyback, Scabior, e Lestrange.

- Lestrange? – Snape perguntou.

- Belatriz Lestrange. – Luna disse.

Snape se levantou bruscamente e saiu da cabine.

- BELATRIZ LESTRANGE? A ASSASSINA DE SIRIUS? – Harry gritou.

- Harry... Harry, se acalme... Harry, não faça nenhuma besteira! Harry! Harry! – gritei, segurando o braço dele que já ia em direção a varinha.

- Me deixe! – ele disse. – Ela matou Sirius!

O trem chacoalhou e Harry caiu sentado. Logo, o trem recomeçou a andar e Snape voltou à cabine.

- O que houve, Professor? Onde estão os comensais? – perguntei.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Srta. Granger. – Snape disse carrancudo, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do Professor Salvatore.

- Por que você não me deixou ir, Mione? Ela matou Sirius! Ela matou o próprio primo, a mando de Lord Voldemort! – Harry disse.

- Você não percebe, Harry? Isso é exatamente o que Voldemort queria...

- Dá para pararem de dizer o nome dele? – Rony perguntou.

-... Ele quer que você seja igual a ele. Ele quer que você seja um assassino, Harry! – falei. – Você não iria querer que ele... Que ele tivesse razão, iria?

- É claro que não. – Harry murmurou. – Bem, vendo pelo seu lado, você tem razão.

Assenti, e recostei a cabeça no assento, novamente.

- Hey, Mione... – Harry sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Aposto que quando você fechar os olhos, vai ter mil e um pensamentos com o Prof. D. Salvatore. – ele riu.

- Harry... – falei um pouquinho alto demais. – Aposto **se** você não parar de me irritar, quando você **fechar** os olhos, **não** irá mais abri-los.

Harry riu.

- Você não muda, Mione. – ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos, e fechei-os em seguida. Sim, Harry estava certo. Damon ficou invadindo meus pensamentos a cada cinco segundos.

Se alguém me perguntasse antes de eu conhecê-lo: Você acredita em amor a primeira vista? A resposta seria não. Se ainda me perguntassem: E em atração a primeira vista? Ainda sim, seria não.

Agora... Ah, agora, a resposta é indiscutivelmente: sim. Para ambas as perguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas do capítulo: <strong>Gzuis, Mione gamou no Damon só com um olhar. Tá, eu também gamaria. Rs. Até o Harry percebeu.

* Não lembro se é em italiano, só sei que a tradução é mesmo Demônio Salvador ;D

Rs. Anyway, deixem Reviews para a Tia Helena e para a Tia Vi postar o próximo capítulo.


End file.
